Scorpium Ultras: Rise of Good and Evil
Plot Ultraman Virus allies himself with Ultraman Breaker, an Ultra from hell and freed the Dark Scorpium Ultras from the Hellish Dimensional, having terrorized Earth. Ultraman Zero and Ultraman Orb immediately rushes to the crises. Children of Genesis Messiah will also assist the good Scorpium Ultras in their true form against the evil ones of their kind along with some monsters. Can the forces of good overcome the threat of the evil and save Earth and Scorpio Nova Galaxy from this threat?? Characters :;Ultras and their human form/host *Ultraman Cure/Uota Kenki **Normal **Ocean *Ultraman Virus/Kai Tomoya **Vampire *Ultraman Lava/Honda Sawa *Ultraman Celestial/The Moonlight *Ultraman Windy/Jack Kazumi *Ultrawoman Yvon/Sakura **Sacrifie **Sword Master *Dark Sceptor/Ren Tomoya *Ultraman Delete/Mr Delete *Ultraman Vader/Yami Sendou *Ultraman Trident/Mirai Hikari * Dark Miasma/Black Woman *Dark Gale/Mr Freezer *Dark Chaos/Mr Fire *Ultraman Zero/Ran Zero **Luna Miracle **Normal **Ultimate **Strong Corona **Shining *Ultraman Orb/Gai Kurenai **Orb Origin **Spacium Zeperion **Cure Miracle (New Fusion of Ultraman King and Ultraman Cure) **Burnmite **Hurricane Slash **Orb Trinity **Thunder Breaster **Emerium Slugger **Mebium Emerium (New Fusion of Ultraman Mebius and Ultraman Zero) *Ultraman Breaker/Kato Misawa *Ultraman All/ Asakura Kata *Ultraman One (Cameo) *Ultrawoman Lila (Cameo) *Ultrawoman Jane (Cameo) *Ultraman Spectrum (Cameo) *Ultraman Xena (Cameo) *Ultraman Giga (Cameo) :;Deities *Curiums/ Alien Cure **Mizu **Aqua **Uota *Terrariums/ Alien Terra **Zack **The Rocky *Magicaliums/ Alien Magical **Wizard **Magic *Crescentiums/ Alien Crescent **The Blade *Lightiums/ Alien Light **Sunrise **Bath *Shadowiums/ Alien Dark **Grim *Mirroriums/ Alien Mirror **Reflector *Genesis Messiah *Evil Messiah (Flashback) :;Kaijus *SnakeWheel *Hell-Death *Arrestor: Upcoming dragon type Kaiju *Soul Mages **10 Majin Animals **20 Majin Humans *Zombie Men *Galactron Prologue Legendary Dark Places TBA Chapter 1 "Who goes there?" asked Dark Chaos, a fellow dark Scorpium Ultra. "Dark Chaos, come here, time for me to handle it." said the ruler, leader, oldest of all the dark Scorpium Ultras, Ultraman Delete. "Delete-sama." said Dark Gale and Dark Miasma, whom pledges their loyalty to Delete. "Who are you?" asked Delete. "I am Virus, the second oldest of the light Scorpium Ultras but I am now a being of darkness, This is Breaker, an Ultra from this universe's Hell, we have freed you guys here." said Virus. "The hunger for destuction....." said Dark Chaos. "Let's go." said Delete. "Great." said Dark Miasma. "Icy and freezing cold time?" asked Dark Gale. "Yeah." said Breaker whom was interested with Dark Gale. At the blink of a second, the Dark Ultras present there leaves the dimension and exits the blackhole they enter in. Outside the blackhole, Virus uses his powers to seal the blackhole, prevent anyone from enter the Hellish Dimensional. "Why don't you let the dimension spread?" asked Delete. "We do not have the power to negate Genesis Messiah's power completely. He is the great deity and the most powerful being in this universe. What we could only do is wait for that Messiah to be cursed!!!" said Virus. "Why you closed the portal?" asked Dark Miasma. "Opening the portal for too long will cause all the dead blackholes in this shadowy land to activate and this shadowy land will fade into particles and we will be compressed and be crushed to pieces by the unstability portals of the blackholes." explained Breaker. "Breaker's is right." said Delete. "TO EARTH!" said Virus, all the other dark Ultras all noted. Chapter 2 TBA Category:Zhu Huong Ng Chroni [[Category:Ultraman One Continuity Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Fan Movies Category:Fan Ultra Movies